1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to winemaking processes and equipment, and more specifically to an improved infusion sleeve apparatus for use with standard wine barrels to impart oak characteristics to a wine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wine barrels are well known, and are typically constructed of oak or similar wood material, which assists in the aging of the wine and imparts a desirable flavoring characteristic to the wine. Unfortunately, wooden barrels are expensive and difficult to maintain, and may only be used for a limited period of time before they must be replaced.
The use of stainless steel barrels solves many of these problems, but by their very nature these metal barrels do not yield the desirable wood characteristics to the wine. Some devices have been developed in an effort to address this problem. For example, Sullivan U.S. Pat. No. 5,174,461 discloses an apparatus that enables placement of wood slats inside a stainless steel or other wine barrel to impart the desired oak characteristics to the wine. However, such devices typically require removal of the barrel head, insertion of stainless steel brackets and new staves, and subsequent replacement of the head. This process can be unsanitary, time consuming and high in labor costs.
Sullivan U.S. Pat. No. 5,481,960 provides an apparatus for use with standard wine barrels to impart oak characteristics to a wine. A quantity of small oak cubes or chips are placed inside a section of perforated tube and the ends of the tube are sealed. The perforated tube is then inserted through the bung hole of the wine barrel, and the bung hole sealed with a bung member. This enables the winemaker to periodically replace the wood cubes or chips by simply removing the infusion tube through the bung hole, replacing the wood cubes or chips, and re-inserting the infusion tube back into the wine barrel. However, this structure is limited in its oak capacity, requiring periodic replacement of the oak with fresh oak, and otherwise may not be suitable for some applications.